goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Gets Grounded Biggest Time (SuperMalechi's version)
Warren Gets Grounded Biggest Time is a GoAnimate! episode made by SuperMalechi. Plot Mr. Shaw and Mr. dike tell Barney about what Warren has done: he made the "real not fake" opening to Toy Story Neon Mickey 1996 VHS. Barney helps them call Warren's dad, and Barney says that he has to brush his teeth and feed his dog and he and the teachers will be there less than 18 minutes and they will bring their friends. While they're on their way, Alan Cook closes his YouTube account, causing Warren to cry so loud. Barney and his friends arrive. They say Warren is forced to watch shows, movies and hear music not made by Disney. Warren's dad takes him to Europe as punishment. Cast *Warren Cook (played by Brian) *Warren's Dad (played by Alan) *Barney the Purple Dinosaur (played by Kidaroo) *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur (played by Salli) *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur (played by Kimberly) *Riff the Orange Dinosaur (Played by Kendra) *SuperMalechi (played by Alan) *Mrs. Shaw (Voiced by Kate) *Mr. Dike (Voiced by Simon) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 2/Season 10 voice and Late 1993-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Imagination Island". Transcript *Mr. Dike: Barney, we want a word from you. *Barney: What is it this time? *Mrs. Shaw: We want to talk about Warren. He made the real not fake opening to Toy Story Neon Mickey 1996 VHS. Toy Story never had an Neon Mickey logo. What should we do with Warren? *Barney: I usually help his dad give him nappies as a punishment. Can you call his dad? *Mr. Dike: Sure. (calls Alan Cook) Hello, Mr. Cook! Warren made the real not fake opening to Toy Story Neon Mickey 1996 VHS. *Alan: Oh no! He is gonna get it! *Mr. Dike: Bye! *Barney: I must brush my teeth and feed my cat. And we will bring my friends over that I love. *(at Warren's house) *Alan: Warren, how could you make the real not fake opening to Toy Story 1996 VHS, Neon Mickey version? That's enough! You are extremely grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for life! I must close your account! (he does) *Warren: (400% loud voice) WAAAAAH! *Alan: (400% loud voice) Warren stop being a crybaby! *Warren: I'm sorry! *Alan: (400% loud voice) Sorry won't work! You made me feel angry about this! (normal voice) Here are Barney and his friends are. *Barney: This is me, Barney. I heard that you made the real not fake opening to the Neon Mickey version of Toy Story! *Baby Bop: And I am Baby Bop. You are the baddest YouTuber ever! *BJ: I am BJ, you are naughty. *Riff: And I am Riff. Your dad told me that you were such a bratty guy. *SuperMalechi: I am SuperMalechi known as Malechi Edward Perez. You always make real not fake openings. I don't think fake openings are real. I only put "Fake" at the start of the homemade videos. *Mr. Dike: I am Mr. Dike, you were being a bad boy. *Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw, you were a bad student of mine. *Warren: Guys, can you please do the real not fake opening to- *Barney: (400% loud voice) Nope! And don't think about it! Nice try! You are grounded for life. You will watch shows and movies not from Disney, an pd hear music not from Disney. *BJ: I agree. *Alan: Warren, now Let's get in the car and you're going to the Europe right now! *Warren: Screw you all! I wish you are dead while you bitches were raped to death with penises of Drew Pickles, Barney the Gay Purple dinosaur, Colby the Gay christian computer, Psalty, Koopa Troopa, Goomba, and Ronald McDonald! *Alan: Warren, How dare you tell us to wish us dead! That's it, I'm taking you to the car! *(they start to drive in the car) *Warren: Dad what are ya taking me? *Alan: To Europe as one of the punishments! *Warren: (wails) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no , no, no, no, no, no! Not Europe! One of the worst countries! And I hate it! *Alan: (400% loud voice) WHO CARES?! YOU JESUS CRIST! *Airport Manager: Welcome to the airport. *Alan: I would like to send Warren to Europe! *Airport Manager: Okay. Your plane is here. *(in the plane) *Alan: (400% loud voice, in Kidaroo's voice) Stop crying Warren, sorries wont work! *Warren: I can't because I don't want to go to Europe! *Alan: (400% loud voice) Well this is one of your punishments, and you were being a brat. *(they arrive at Europe) *Alan: Goodbye forever! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Warren Cook